deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Montana/Bio
Antonio "Tony" Montana was born in Havana, Cuba on August 31, 1942. Not much is known about Tony's past, other than the fact he served as a soldier in the Cuban Army and was prisoner in the 1970s for a series of unnamed criminal charges. In May 1980, Fidel Castro relaxed the stringent laws governing Mariel Harbor in Cuba, allowing thousands of Cubans, many of them former convicts, to immigrate to Miami, Florida. After assassinating his original boss, Frank Lopez, Tony assumed control of his empire, and quickly gained wealth through cocaine distribution. On the night of his death, while facing off henchmen of Alejandro Sosa, he had defeated dozens, despite being mortally wounded. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera were then shipped to "Freedomtown", a refugee camp that held Cuban immigrants without green cards. After one month in the camp, Manny made contact with Frank Lopez, a Miami drug lord, who hired him and Tony to murder Emilio Rebenga, a former politician who worked for Fidel Castro and tortured Lopez' brother to death. Soon after Rebenga arrived at the camp, Manny and his accomplices caused a riot, where Tony stabbed Rebenga in the confusion. Source: Tony Montana's Wikipedia Page. __TOC__ Battle vs. Tuco Salamanca (by Battlefan237) Tuco Salamanca : X 15 Tony Montana : X 15 "Tight, tight , tight !" Relished Tuco after getting a hold of the new product from Walter. "Told ya that he never disappoints me..." Tuco was about to put more comments to his partner, only to be interrupted by a thug who clumsily burst the door open and shouted :" Boss, the Cuban guy, he's here now." Tuco frowned, and fixed his eyes fiercely at the thug, who began to shiver because he recognized sinister meaning behind the way his boss stared at him. "Pack your f**king weapons, boys !" Yelled Tuco, who began to randomly tap his fingers on his MP5, "And wipe them all out for good !" Tony Montana, who was the Cuban guy the thug referred, had been kept waiting outside the gate of the abandoned double-floored garage where Tuco hid for nearly an hour. After getting rid of his rivals in Miami, Tony was seeking chances to expand his drug empire into New Mexico. He managed to acquaint himself with some other powerful drug dealers in this region, such as Gustavo Fring and Jack Welker, who had become his business partners . But what he lacked at this moment was a reliable producer, so he came to Tuco in order to talk him into sharing his source. "Ah, finally..." Said Tony as he saw a few thugs get out of the garage, but he immediately sensed something wrong : The thugs were all completely armed. "Shit, we've been fooled !" Shouted Tony as the first thug came out of the gate. He drew out his Beretta and shot the thug right on the head . Tony and his men quickly sheltered themselves behind abandoned cars and vans around the gate. However one of Tony's bodyguard wasn't fast enough to dodge behind a nearby wreck, so he instantly got riddled with bullets and tumbled back . "Those scums, bastards..." Tony reeled off strings of dirty words as he took out a grenade from the briefcase where set his infamous little friend. He threw it towards the gate, blasting off two thugs . Meanwhile, at the back of the facility, Tony's right-hand man Manny heard the gunshots and explosion. He led his men into the backyard, where he encountered two of Tuco's men. Both sides began spraying, killing off one on each . The second thug ran into a group of abandoned trucks and containers. Manny ordered his men to investigate the site. As one guard ventured between two containers, the thug jumped out from one container, and stabbed the guard in the throat with a bowie knife . The man screamed in shock, which caught the attention of another guard, who turned back and sprayed down the thug . "There might be more..." Thought the guard as he kicked the container door open, only to reveal a box marked with a huge red cross on its cover. "What's the hell ?" Murmured the guard as he recklessly opened the case. As you know, Tuco Salamanca was a psychopath, which meant that he was crazy enough to place C-4 bombs around his base in order to cause troubles for invasions like this incident here. In an attempt to distinguish C-4 sites from ordinary boxes and containers, Tuco's thugs tended to put special logos on C-4 boxes. And sadly, in this case, the red cross was obviously the logo. A few hundreds feet away, Manny heard the most notorious scream from a man who'd been scared out of his wits. Then all he could remember was an explosion, and the sky filled with flying tires, body parts, windows and doors . All of his men that had been sent to investigate the trucks got doomed. "Shit, we're under siege !" Witnessing the smokes coming from the backyard, No-Doze hurried into Tuco's office. "What did you say ?" Glared Tuco. " We're under f**king siege, boss ! " No-Doze exclaimed. "What's the f**king hell ? You think I can't tell it from those smokes ?" Tuco punched No-Doze in the face, causing him to tumble back on the table. Then he smashed No-Doze's head repeatedly with chairs, iron bars and other improvised pieces of furniture in the room, until poor No-Doze's face turned into a bloody marsh . " Everyone grab your firearms and out. " Tuco grabbed up his M4 and headed to the hall. Meanwhile, Manny crippled into the garage . " Hey, why there's no body here? " Wondered Manny. Then he heard people yelling on the other side of the garage. So he hid behind a door and observed. Two thugs walked pass, carrying MP5s. He waited till the last men passed. Manny edged out and stabbed him in the back with a switchblade . The previous thug turned back, and sprayed his MP5 at Manny. Manny fired back with his Uzi, resulting in a dead even . Back to the hall, where Tuco's thugs had been driven back into the building by mixed fire power of Uzis and M16. They joined with Tuco, and fired back at the garage gate. Tony and his men marched towards the garage, the first two got riddled with bullets as soon as they entered . "Right, you wanna play rough ?" Tony went mad . " Passed me the f**king case. " He grabbed up the M203 grenade launcher and aimed it at the gate. "Say hello to my little friend !" The gate boomed open, blasting out two thugs and seriously wounded another . Tony and his men stormed into the hall, clashed with Tuco and his remained thugs. Tuco installed the scope on his M4 Carbine and took down a guard . In return, another guard shot the wounded thug with his Beretta . "No one ever dare to challenge my superiority here ! Not even Gus, not even my f**king father on a damn wheelchair !" Tuco shouted at Tony, began to roar his M4, pumping loads and loads of bullets at Tony's gang. One man got shot in the face and tumbled back . All in a sudden, a clicking noise came from the M4. "He's out of bullets !" yelled Tony, " Get him, boys !" A guard stood up and scolded a thug with his Uzi, only to be buried in firepower of the two remain MP5 thugs . Tony sprayed back, only to accidentally evacuate a hidden C-4 within a sculpture behind one MP5 thug. The bomb went off, blowing both MP5 thugs and a nearby Tony's subordinate . Tony's last man went straight for Tuco. Tuco took out his Jericho and pumped his chest . "Come on, man !" Said Tuco, who shrugged and fixed his bestial eyes on Tuco. " You got more subordinates for me to slaughter ?" "No, no, and I'm out of bullets." Tony yelled back. "Oh, look like we got Mr. Magoo here. " Chuckled Tuco. " Any last words ?" He slowly raised his pistol. Tony stared at Tuco straight, while sneakily reaching for something beside the dead body of one of his dead men. From Tuco's point of view, he could only see Tony slightly moving his arm because half of Tony's body got covered behind a pile of broken office chairs set near Tony. Tony, who'd been trained to face this sort of situation, immediately grabbed up the Uzi belonged to one of his men who entered the hall before he unleashed his little friend. The man didn't get a chance to use that Uzi, so it was nearly full-loaded. "F**k off, you scum ." Tony sprayed at Tuco, bashing the Mexican down. " The world is mine now ." Joked Tony. "So it's time to contact that Walter White guy and show him who's the boss now." Winner: Tony Montana Expert's Opinion Though Tuco is packed with better weapons, majority of the voters believed that Tony's superior training made up for his lack of modern firearms. Plus, in this battle between two spray-and-pray tactic users, Tony's slight advantage in sub machine guns worked well . In this way, Scarface doomed Mr. Tight here. To see the original Battle, click here. Battle vs. Joker (Nolanverse) (by Thats random369) Tony: 12345 Joker: 12345 Tony Montana and his friend Manny are looking over their empire while being guarded by 3 henchmen, 1 with an uzi, 2 with M16's. Suddenly they hear a noise, one of the guards with an m16 goes over to a window to see whats going on. As he looks out the window he sees The Joker and four goons (one with a duffle bag) breaking into the Montana mansion. The guard aims his M16 at the duffle bag and fires into the clowns head. Joker: 1234 The joker grabs the duffle bag and runs into the mansion. Tony and his goons go to kill them off. When they get there they see only one clown, he is standing near a statue. Tony cocks the M203 and fires at the bottom of the statue causing it to fall on the goon, killing him instantly. Joker: 123 Meanwhile, the joker hears the drug-smugglers coming and hides in a closet. As the first one passes, he is instantly mowed down by M67 bullets. Tony: 1234 Tony kicks open the closet, just to see a joker playing card and the joker's M67 on the ground. He looks up to see the vent open. Tony then yells out, "Come out of there you f***ing coward, I'll f***ing kill you, you and your little friends are dead!". Meanwhile, a druggie with an M16 who decided to go ahead of the group is walkin near a staircase. Just behind him, the vent opens and the joker climbs out with the duffle bag. He quietly walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around the Joker slashes his throat. The joker the throws the goon down the stairs and shoots the body eight times with his glock 17 to make sure he's dead. Tony: 123 The joker than opens the duffle bag and pulls out a type 69. He then goes down the stairs to find more drug-dealers to kill. Meanwhile Tony, Manny and the last drug-dealer decide to split up. The goon heads to a balcony, he sees a clown and aims his uzi, but before he can pull the trigger he is blown to smitherines by the joker and his type 69. Tony: 12 Meanwhile, Manny is walking threw the main hallway and looking in rooms as he does once he gets to the end of the hallway he kicks open the door to the master bedroom and sees a clown planting explosives every where fires screams and shoots of all the shots from his uzi. 5 hitting the clown but some hitting the explosives blowing him to smitherines. Tony: 1 Joker: 12 Meanwhile, Tony is walking in the highest floor of the mansion. As hes walking through the hallway and sees a clown he is about to shoot the clown, but the clown is shot in the head by an unseen figure. Joker: 1 Tony lowers his weapon, thinking the man to be Manny but once Tony gets close enough the figure (revealing the figure to be the joker.) punches Tony in the face. He then sticks the blade in Tony's mouth. He then asks Tony "Do you want to know how I got these scars?" Tony then replies "This is how you'll get more!" he then stabs the Joker with his stiletto. Joker: '' ''Tony then raises his stiletto and yells "The world is mine!" Winner:' Tony Montana Expert's Opinion Tony won because he had the training and the weapons. And while the Joker is a great warrior he would kill his own men and was just no match for Tony. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hans Gruber (by AnnhilationNation) Gruber: x 6 Montana: x 6 It was the in the dark, humid hours of the night in Miami, as Hans Gruber and five of his fellow theives had taken control of a big van, and were driving towards the mansion of Tony Montana, for what he was going to assume as his men delivering part of his shipment... little to his knowledge, Hans and his men jumped Montana's men, and are planning a heist of his cocaine empire. The van rolled up to the gates of Montana's mansion, as Tony, along with his right hand man, Manny Ribera, was in his office, scoping out his mansion, as everything seemed to be business as usual. At the storing garage at the back of Tony's mansion, the van was parked. One lone henchman of Tony's was at the storage area, holding an M16, as he opened the back, only to meet a 9x19 round between the eyes from a henchman's MP5A3. (6-5) Hans shot the man, as Karl, and three of his other associates walked out the back of the truck, before splitting up into groups. Tony's men rush down the hall, as Montana hears the gunshot, and pulled out his little friend which was an M16 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. Meanwhile, Manny pulled out a suppressed Beretta model 81, as their men head towards the garage. Three of Gruber's "freedom fighters" head up the stairs, one weilding an MP5, and the other two with a Steyr AUG a piece Gruber's henchman leading the way met one of Montana's accociates weilding the M16A2, as he shoots the henchman weilding the MP5A3 dead, however, he meets rounds from the AUG, dying in the process. (5-4) Meanwhile, Hans sends one of his men to plant some C-4 explosives along the entrance of the hallway, as Gruber gives him cover fire with an MP5A3 of his own against two of Montana's soldiers, weildign IMI Uzis. The henchman places the C-4, and was going out to fire at one of Montana's men, however, he was shot with a burst of Uzi fire, downing him. Gruber retreated, as he tells his henchman to ready the detonator. As both of Montana's soldiers chased after Hans, the first henchman looked down at the injured terrorist, with a bundle of C-4 next to him, and screamed at his associate to get down, but it was too late for him. (4-3) As the rubble cleared, The henchman takes a step forward, as Montana's second man, who stayed back sprayed Uzi fire, killing him. (3-3) Thinking he got them both, he walked down the hallway, and out towards the van, while Gruber pressed himself against the wall, before firing another burst of fire from the MP5, killing the man before he even saw it coming. (3-2) The henchman enter, as Tony Montana emerged out firing a round from his M203, killing one of Gruber's henchmen, and woundign the other. (2-2) The wounded henchman, fired his AUG, wounding Montana with a 5.56 round to his shoulder. Tony sprayed rounds from his M16, however, the henchman kept in cover. Tony stopped firing, as the henchman went out to fire, however, unknown to him, Manny was beside him, firing three rounds from the Beretta into his chest. (1-2) "Good shot, Manolo!" Tony exclaimed, as he walked down the stairs of his mansion, thinking the coast was clear, until Hans emerged behind Manny, shooting him in the back with the last rounds of his MP5A3. (1-1). In a fit of rage, Tony fired the last few rounds of his M16 at Hans, however, Hans turned the corner, evading the bullets. Tony grabbed his own Beretta, as Hans pulled out his P7M13. The two of them tried to pick shots at each other through the hallway, however, both missed repeatedly. Tony popped out, firign his last round, until a click was heard. He reached for a magazine, however, Hans fired his last two rounds into Tony's heart, finishing him off. (1-0) Gruber stepped out, and sneered at his fallen advesary, before saying to his corpse... "and when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for there was nothing left to conquer..." Hans goes into the offices of Tony Montana, and started to unload as much as he could into his truck, before the police would arrive, and escapes. Winner: Hans Gruber Expert's Opinion While Tony had greater training and killer instinct, Hans was more calculating and cold, precise, and remorseless. Montana is a blustering, angry hitman who is a threat, but was in the end outdone by Gruber's intelligence and tactics. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joseph Kony (by Urbancommando77) No battle written '''''WINNER: TONY MONTANA Expert's Opinion Joseph Kony was victorious primarily due to his superior weapons and ability to hide behind cover and shoot Tony Montana from a distance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Michael Corleone (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written Winner: Tony Montana Expert's Opinion Tony Montana won primarily due to packing much more modern weapons which gave him a major edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Black Mask (by Undead RVD) TBW. Winner: Black Mask Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Penguin (by Battlefan237) Before the bloodbath The Iceberg Lounge tonight is noisy as usual, with tourists being amazed by the bizarre display of Penguin sculptures installed on the wall and amateur gamblers cheering out loud for their victory at the slot machine. There's laughing faces everywhere from the dinning area to the stage, where one of Gotham's newest rising star is showing off her fabulous voice, receiving applauds from audiences around the hall. However, whoever has the least amount of knowledge of Gotham's secret rules will certainly sense something out of ordinary hidden behind this seemingly normal casino night . The true star of Iceberg Lounge's nights, Oswald Cobblepot, who spends most of his nights in the main hall, walking around and send his regards to notable millionaires and entrepreneurs, is missing from the scene. For people that are infamiliar with Gotham, Mr.Cobblepot is just another rich business man who constantly shows up at those charity events, just like that guy named Bruce Wayne, the only thing differs them is that he's fatter than Wayne. Some even says that Mr.Cobblepot's obesity makes him kind of cute , just like a penguin wearing a top hat, with his kind smile hanging on the top of his overweight body. However,for every single Gotham citizen that has ever engaged in criminal activities, including those unremarkable street thugs and hand-scammers, a malicious vulture is always lurking behind the false smile on Mr.Cobblepot's face. And if a vulture is absent from its nest, it'll be up for preys. Tonight, Mr.Cobblepot isn't out in the city for preys. On the contrary, he's staying inside the lounge, settling behind a table in Victorian era design , which is said to be inherited from his great-grandfather. The table is located in a large room on the second floor of the lounge, where normal tourists will get tossed out of if they attempted to go. Only very few people in Gotham have the qualification to dine with Mr.Cobblepot at this particular table. One of them is a homicidal clown appears in purple tuxedo and always puts on a goofy and yet inscrutable smile, who has been an old friend of Mr.Cobblepot . "Our best associate from the nuts house." This is how Mr.Cobblepot refers to him. The second guy qualified to dine here is a skinny man who is responsible for the infamous blackout of the city ten years ago and always dressed in green outfit, with large logos of question marks painted over his clothes. Mr.Cobblepot is always willing to discuss Shakepeare or Van Gogh with this peculiar figure. Sometimes a masked vigilante also bursts into this room to ask for information about the location of an escaped crocodile person or the amount of 'special' medical equipment purchased by a certain scientist who has gone too far with Alice In Wonderland, which the Penguin is more than willing to offer in exchange for the vigilante's temporary tolerance for his own business. Then there're other times when a scarecrow who find himself being terribly scared of bats, a man with severely burned face who can't decide whether he should go to bathroom or not without the help of a two dollar coin, a dumbass with a flamethrower, a pig-masked looney, a botanic lady with toxic body, a scientist with mattress and quilt obsession, a faceless serial killer lady or other ridiculous criminals of this town call at his lounge to beg for shelters or resources. Penguin kicks them out with no exception, some unlucky ones even receive a beat-up treatment from Penguin's hitmen. However, Penguin's guest tonight is a special one (though murderous clown, linguistic green man and man dressed in animal costumes are special enough). "Mr.Montana will arrive at my lounge in minutes. I won't go down to the hall in person in order not to catch the unecessary attention of some friends. So I would like you to guide him up here. Please make sure you bid this new-comer a warm welcome. " Orders Penguin as he places a flowerpot in the central of the table."Anything you say, boss." Says his agent, who goes downstairs to greet the new visitor. ...... "What's the name of that fatso again ?" "Oswald Chestfield Cobblepot, Tony. I've told you 3 times !" "That's a %&$]%^ long name." "Watch your mouth, don't let that man hear this." "It's okay, we're not on his territory yet. Anyway, is this man really as resourceful as the rumor goes ?" "Probably. His industry is the biggest in this town, even bigger than that sucker with a black mask we met last week." "Well then let's see what goods he can bring us. " Tony gazes out of the car window, scanning the night view of Gotham City. The Wayne Tower stands above the skyline, with the company Logo shining in Neon light , carving a giant letter 'W' in the misty night fog. Moments later they passes the Gotham City Hall, in front of which stands the statues of the founding fathers of Gotham. The most notable one among the four statues is the suclpture of Alan Wayne, smiling generously at the square, seemingly unaware of the countless crimes that have taken place throughout the century in the city he created. Two blocks away from the city hall comes a theater in constructed in spectacular Roman style. "Hey, wasn't that Wayne couple murdered here ?" Smirks Tony as they pass the gate. "I guess so." Nods Manny," We're almost there ! Look, the lounge is around the corner !" A casino bumps into their sights as they drive along the seaside avenue. The building is white in general, with lights flashing out of every window, making the whole structure silver. The glass shard has been deliberately modified to resemble the look of an actual iceberg, with sharpened peaks pointing towards the sky and uneven slopes covering the tremendous wall . The dazzling statue of a penguin is displayed on the top of it, gazing at the city in curiousity. Every single travel book for Gotham describes the casino as a place suitable for both holiday entertainments and social events. It is also well-known for its long history, being a building that has been standing in the gulf of Gotham even before that masked vigilante shows up. Obviously, Manny is amazed at the fabulous and yet bizarre design of the building as his eyes widens. "Wow !" He can't help shouting out. "Meh, just a Sydney Opera House Rip-off. " Goes Tony, who isn't intrigued at all,"Hope the deal gotta go right. Let the boys wait outside , and let them do their stuff if anything fucks up. " Tony says this in a relatively joking manner, but sadly, things really gonna get messed up...... The Bloodbath "Mr.Montana, your products are certainly of good quality. " Goes Penguin, "However, I'm afraid that Metropolis is a better solution for you." "What do you mean ? Let me set the record straight, I've came all the way down here, only to hear you telling me that I should've tried another city?" "I'm afraid so, my friend. Your products are no longer popular in this town where The Wonderland Haze dominates the industry. But trust me, I didn't invite you here just to tell you this. I have a job in vacancy , and I'm pretty sure you can nail it . From now on, you'll be supervising over the distribution of the haze in the west narrows. " "F**k it, so what you're now saying is that you want me to work for you ?" "Son, I'm sure you haven't realized how magnificent of an opportunity have you just been offered. The narrows is one of the most flourishing market in this city..." "Shut up, fatso. I'm leaving this place." Penguin frowns in a second, then switches into a false smile, with fierce lights beaming out of his monocle as half of his face slowly begins to throb. This newcomer has just called him a nickname that even the Joker chooses not to call. "Mr.Montana. Your manners ought to be improved." Goes Penguin as he watches Tony stride down the stairs. "It's none of your f**king business, fatso, if you like penguins so much, why don't you go back to South Pole ?" Tony kicks a trash can in the shape of a penguin over and goes for the casino gate. "You will regret this." "You are a f**king cockroach." Tony is triggered. This fatso has been fooling him around, hoping to take him under his wings. Now it's time to teach this fatso a lesson. All the people that have fooled Tony are dead now, with this tweedy as an exception. When he reaches the gate, Tony signals his men outside to park the vehicles and come in. This move is reckless, even for a man like Tony. But whoever challenges his pride shall be demolished. After killing this fatso, he'll leave this town forever, probably via the bridge before the man dressed in bat suits catch him up. Behind him, Penguin, who obviously senses something wrong, gestures the camera to assemble his thugs. No fights have taken place in his casino for an awful long period of time, but there are always a set of mercenaries ready for this sort of emergency. Penguin: x 15 Tony Montana : x 15 A group of thugs bumped into the door, with their Mac-10s and M16s in hands. They scattered around the hall immediately, spraying at random direction. Two of Penguin's agents disguised as waiters clumsily shoot back with their pistols , only to be perished in the bullet mist . "Insolent feral animals. " Smirked Penguin as he watched the scene. Tony himself had just rejoined his thugs, holding an M16 rifle, giving the Penguin a middle finger sign. One of Tony's thug reached the stairs and went up, bumping straight into a horde of mercenaries. The leading one shot him in the chest with his M1911. The man tumbled downstairs and crashed into a flower pot . As soon as the horde reached the ground floor, they sheltered themselves behind tables and boards immediately. But one of them wasn't fast enough to match the devilish rate of fire of Mac-10 and fell dead on the marble ground as red liquids came gushing out of the holes on his body . The main hall was now in a complete state of chaos, with startled guests and performers running around, desperately heading towards the exit while some headed for the gambling section to take cover behind boxes. Many of them were shot down on their way, biting the dust in the heart of an iceberg. Bullets from both sides flew around the scene, tearing through goblets and shattering glass, staining the Cobblepot property with bloods and scars. The Penguin was still seemingly calm , tightly clutching at his umbrella and maintained a subtle smile on his face. While deep inside his heart, the waves were roaring. "I do hope this mess will not catch the attention of the Bat." He murmured. As Tony's men recklessly pushed forward, one of the thugs went out of bullets. As he reached into his pocket for another clip, one of the Penguin's guard pumped five rounds of Ak-74 into his stomach . Tony fired back at the man with his Beretta 92, shooting him on the forehead . Another of Penguin's hired muscle was busy tackling Manny, who had two thugs at his command. Manny was aiming to approach Penguin's section from sideway, which was guarded by only two mercenaries, one of whom had already been shot in the leg. One thug marched forward, firing his M16 at the remaining agent, who fired back with his Ak-74, resulting in a tie . Manny and his last man followed the step of the first thug and went for the door. They found it locked dead. As Manny fired through the padlock to break it open, the bleeding guard with leg injuries shot the last thug in the back with his last strength . Shocked, Manny quickly turned back and shot the man on the ground in the face . "Man," He thought,"Hopes this gonna end quick. They're all so damn loyal to their bosses. " He couldn't help feel kind of bad with the four deadbodies on the ground. "Now what I'm going to do is simply walk into this door and find out a stair, then I'll walk to the the platform upstairs and get the fat man by surprise. " He picked up an assault rifle beside the bodies and walked into the door. "Boss, a man has entered the N corridor on the ground floor, obviously he's one of Mr.Montana's associates, and he's attempting to come up here and find you." A guard rushed out of the camera room and reported to Penguin. "Emm...N corridor. N for nuts, isn't it ? I'm sure he's not going to make it here alive. No need to send any men there, I'm sure our business partner residing in that corridor will settle this for us." Said the Penguin, still with a mysterious grin. Manny silently walked down the corridor, seeking for a stair. Oddly enough , this corridor is filled with broken chairs and tables, all of which were dusty, seemingly hadn't been polished by anyone for the last few decades. There was also a smell of corrosion, which gave Manny an uneasy feeling. He couldn't help wondering why such a high-level casino should have such a disgraceful corridor, with the paint peeling off its walls and nasty smells filling the air. With caution, he slid over his Beretta and clamped it tight. Suddenly, he sensed something behind him, as the sound of a door cracking open hit his ears. He turned, and what he saw by the ominous light filtering through the slammed-shut corridor door caused a scream to come bolting out of his usually calm throat. At some point while he had been concentrating, a clown had came out of a door behind him and joined the party. The clown's pale, crooked face decorated with a huge Glasgow smile managed to let out words as Manny pointed his pistol at him. "AOh, oh, oh ! Look like what we have here ! Manny Ribera, the Cuban kid and the right hand man of Tony Montana ! I love Cuba, with all of my respect, though, I'm no big fan of that Fidel Castro guy." "Me neither. Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name ?" "Just a concerned friend of Ossy, Manny-boy. As for how did I get your name...Well, you see, though I'm crazy, I still read things, and oh god, I read a lot of things, which allows me to know you and your little friends pretty well. You're a bunch of tough boys from Miami, where you've built youselves an empire. Oh boy, you should really have stayed out of Here and continued with your empires in Miami. Gotham is too mature for your boys." "What are you talking about ?" Confused, Manny tossed a question to the clown. "Heh, take this as an example. You see, Ossy has had camera planted in every section of the lounge, which are connected to his camera men. I have also had Eddie hacked the connection and hooked some of them to my computer back in the room. A few minutes ago, I was watching you guys fighting. You boys are vigorous, but still naive. While you were struggling against the two men at the corridor door, two more of your friends were slaughtered by Ossy's guards in the main hall. I saw them trying to struggle towards the stairs, but Ossy had two men up there shooting them all down with Tommy guns . "What's the fuck are you talking about..."Manny attempted to pull the trigger, but the clown was faster with his pistol, shooting Manny in the throat . The Joker walked up to Many and watched him coughing out blood. "Brilliant expression of agony." He grinned and waved to the security camera. "Ossy, I promise I won't intervene the rest. You know, this guy has set feet upon my little territory at your lounge, so I guess it's pretty fair for me to do you a favor killing this boy. " Laughed the clown prince of crime as he walked back to his room and once again staring at the computer screen, enjoying his show. "Ooooooh, this gonna get interesting ! " He tapped the screen as the man in the camera pulled out a grenade launcher. "Alright, you really wanna play rough ? Say hello to my little friend !" A grenade was sent towards the guards, and seconds later the flesh and brain matters of the two Thompson men were all over the escalator . The grenade was effective, but one wasn't enough for a Tony in rage. He installed another one as the weapon cooled down, this time he aimed straight for the fatso standing way back on the high platform. "Bloody hell, wah ! " Shouted the Penguin as he dodged back, immediately opened his umbrella shield. The bomb didn't reach the platform and exploded at the edge of it, sending broken pieces of glass and steel fences flying, one of which pierced through Penguin's body guard . Penguin himself blocked the glass fractures with his umbrella.A steel pole impaled the shield, but was stuck in the middle, leaving Penguin safe and unharmed except a few scratches. Tony and his men went nuts. They waved their sub machineguns and rushed forward like a bunch of crazies. The last of Penguin's men downstairs made his attempt to flee, only to be terminated under the joint firepower of everyone in Tony's gang . Penguin lost his smile. He knew this time, he had to get his hands dirty. He gently discarded the broken umbrella and took out another one from the shelf which looked exactly like the old one with only o a little bit difference : The head of this umbrella was a muzzle. "Get my other umbrellas." He ordered a guard, who immediately ran back and headed for the storage room, while all the other remains of Penguin's agents, including the agents from the camera room, rushed towards the stair with their pistols and thompsons. The first thug up was immediately shot down by an agent, but another thug followed up with an M16 and killed the agent . The thug went for the Penguin, who had prepared himself. "Hey why are you holding an umbre----?!" A large bang noise shattered the air as the umbrella shotgun pumped a round into the thug, blowing off his entire left shoulder . "Wah ! Haven't directly killed a man since the year before last." Smirked the Penguin as he took aim at the next approaching thug. This time the shotgun blew right into his guts, making a tremendous hole in his stomach. The poor man watched what were supposed to be the remains of his lunch flowing out of the hole in confusion and fear as he was admitted to hell .The third thug was a wise man who dodged the shotgun and sprayed the remaining several rounds of his Mac-10 at Cobblepot, who once again held the umbrella open to block the bullets. "I'm gonna get him !" Thought the thug as he ran up the platform, only to get sprayed down by Penguin's top security officer Fishnet . Fishnet went to the body of the thug and stepped on his jaws, devastating his twisted face. "You're rougher to that man than you're supposed to be, and I like it." The Penguin said. "Thanks for the compliment, boss." He beamed out a dumb smile. His smile became frozen when he turned back and saw the one remaining agent of Penguin crawling back with their backs riddled with gory holes. A furious Tony who had teared down his suit was marching towards them, waving an AR-15 wildly with fierce lights gleaming in his deranged eyes, followed by his few remaining men. The man on the ground bleed out before they could make it towards the platform, letting out a string of dreadful rattles as they sank into eternal silence . Tony looked up to Fishnet, who was apparently shocked by his expression. "Hey, you.." Fishnet held up his Thompson, but Tony discharged his AR-15 before he could held it up the shoulder, shooting Fishnet five times on the chest . The poor man's body was tossed aside the thug with a hole on his stomach. "Get here, fatso !"Tony chased Penguin as the latter ran into the hallway. Penguin shot back with his umbrella in haste, one of the rounds managed to blow a thug towards the edge of the platform where he tumbled down to the main hall and crashed into pieces on the stage where a band was performing a few minutes ago . However, the other rounds ended up on the walls or into the trashcans. "Where are you ?" Shouted the angry man, while Penguin hid behind a supporting pillar. "I need my other umbrellas..." He muttered, as the fats on his face twisted into nervous toasts and went on throbbing in a combination of fear and anger. "Umbrellas, umbrellas..."He chanted to himself, amid with the roars of Tony behind the pillar. Suddenly, the guard who was sent for the umbrellas emerged from a door next to him, with two umbrellas in hands. "Boss, your umbrellas !" The guard shouted, and tossed the two umbrellas towards the bird. "You idiotic piece of..." Shouted the Penguin as he caught the umbrellas. "What's the hell ?" Shouted a thug of Tony as he pointed his Beretta towards the guard."Who's behind that ?" The Penguin poked the flamethrower umbrella out of the shadow and roared it open in a seconds. The brutal flames released from the device went wild and roared across the small room, instantly consuming the thug holding a Beretta , going straight for Tony, who stood only few feet next to the thug. The mighty Montana who always took others by surprise was finally caught by surprise himself. Though he dodged quick, the flame still caught him by the left arm, causing him to drop his rifle and pat his arm on the carpet in an attempt to put it off. "Hey !" The last thug held up his Mac-10, but immediately dropped it as he found a knife launched from the umbrella spring knife gun had just pierced through his collar, stunning right into his throat . Tony, finally getting rid of the flames, managed to stand up, only to get a fist blow on the forehead, sending him to the ground.A pair of hands tightened up his throat. Penguin had his hands around Tony's neck and began to strangle him. "No one in the history of Gotham ever messed around on the Cobblepot's property like this. " Shouted Oswald, as he choked the man underneath, clutching his neck tight. Tony attempted to swear, but his eyes went bulged immediately as his face trembled with pain and frustration, disabling him from saying anything useful except rattling murmurs and groans. The man above him was compelling, putting all of his strength into the hands covered in decent gloves. Bloods cascaded out of his unsettling, quivering mouth, coloring Penguin's white gloves into crimson . "Wah ! You know, penguins might be the fattest and slowest birds on the ground, but when they charge towards their targets under water, they're the same with eagles." Said the Penguin, taking a glimpse at Tony's bulging eye balls, disgusted but firm. It did not take very long for Tony Montana to meet his doom, going to a place where he could rejoin his dead friends in Cuba. The Penguin stood up and took off the bloody gloves, handing them to the remaining guard. "Dump it somewhere safe." Said the Penguin, coldly. "And find some people to clean up all of these." He pointed to the dead bodies on the floor. Then he walked out of the room and gazed around the platform. Dead bodies were displayed every where in random fashion, with heaping limbs piling over the escalator, and distorted flesh scattering around the main hall. The police must be on their way, and probably the Bat was also some where near. "Well, well, Ossy !" The Joker walked out of the stair room, smiling. "You've really softened after all these years. Handling these boys shouldn't have been such a tough job for you . Oh Ossy, it's really a mess here !" The clown hopped around the room, having fun over kicking the dead bodies of Tony and his men. "Get back to your room, Joker. Don't let the police see you." "Anything you say, Ossy ! " Chanted the clown as he gave Penguin an old-fashioned navy salute and headed back for his room, which made the remaining guard chuckle. "Now, you. " Penguin turned to the guard, " We still have loads of bloody stuff to settle. So I advise you gentleman to shut the hell up and contact some clean-up crew, or else I'll clean you up." The guard immediately silenced. "Just another normal day in Gotham..."Thought the Penguin as he walked onto the platform, steadying himself to bid welcome to the police,which were not his major concerns. "As long as the Bat ignore this unpleasant incident, everything will still be fine..." He thought to himself, as the horde of police cars flocked into the parking lot...... Winner : The Penguin Expert's Opinion Tony Montana and his men mainly are vigorous and strong, relying on their pushy fighting style and spray-and-pray tactics to win gang wars, which are effective against low level street gangs and cartels, but are useless against Penguin, who is a highly sophisticated mobster and master planner with a group of harsh criminals as subordinates. Meanwhile, Penguin's trick umbrellas also provide a lot of surprise factors to help him in the fight. In this way, Oswald.C.Cobblepot triumphed over Tony and his little friends. To see the original battle and votes, click here. Category:Bios